halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert-028
|birth=18th March |death= |gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair=Auburn |eyes=Green |spartantag=028 |service= |branch= : |group= : |rank= (2552) : (2546) : (2536) : (2525) }} Robert-028 was a supersoldier and served as part of Gold Team under the call sign Gold Two. Personality and Description Early in his training Robert displayed an inherent competitive streak, however understood that to accomplish victory, it would require the coordination and collaboration of his team. Consequently he fell naturally suited to the role of reconnaissance. Despite the worst conditions, Robert was constantly motivated towards completing his objectives and like James - never gave up. Through the Spartan Program he became an exceptional marksman, and by the end of the Human-Covenant War gained distinction as a brilliant tactician, both on and off of the battlefield. Although Robert barely survived the augmentation processes of the Spartan Program, it granted him a haunting status amongst the squads which he fought alongside. Returning from a state of death thanks to the expertise of Halsey and her scientists had resulted in an "indestructible" image, prevalent even amongst his Spartan comrades, that would become the motif of his military career. Biography Early Life Only two years after the 18th March , his birth, Robert became an orphan in , . With rising tension in the colonies caused by Insurrectionist movements, aggressive riots saw the deaths of many civilians including Robert's parents, though he was too young at the time to later recall the incident. By age six he was discovered by as one of 150 candidates that were suitable for the SPARTAN-II project. Without enough funding to train all of them though, he was observed and discretely screened that year, as were other children in order to determine which candidates would be selected. Whilst visiting the Primary Education Facility that Robert was attending in Scyllion, Dr. Halsey witnessed a gravball game in progress by his class. He wasn't the best defender. Not the fastest. Nor the most skilled or athletic player on the court. But even after a striker had managed to break past him, Robert was determined to block, halt and hinder their attack. He exhausted the opposition until they were brought down to his speed and strength; his level. And then secured the ball for his team. It was this capacity for teamwork which prompted Robert to be chosen for the program. Like the other conscripted candidates, he was abducted in and replaced by a that later died of seemingly natural causes. SPARTAN-II Program Akin to all trainees, Robert was taken to the planet , where the secret training of the Spartans began. There he underwent rigorous exercises taught by and was educated by the . Ensuing their first few days, the children were assembled into more cohesive teams and Robert was placed within . He befriended the Spartans quickly, and after one particular skirmish even gained mutual respect from an opposing member, Neoklis-128. Despite not standing out from other trainees as or did, Robert had adapted to the program reasonably well and was recognised by the drill instructors as an excellent pupil when it came to combat training, maintaining efficiency with most weaponry. At the conception of in 2518, was reassigned from Gold, and Robert was the Spartan chosen to fill her place. Though he complied with the transfer, his instructors noted the lingering sentiment attributed to his previous team; a trait reflected in hesitation to fire upon former squad members, and personal MJOLNIR armour in years later to come. Robert underwent physical augmentation on the 9th March . In spite of surviving many of the procedures, he experienced an adverse reaction to the Muscular Enhancement Injections, resulting in cardiac arrest and ultimately clinical death. Robert was cryogenically frozen and initially listed as one of 31 Spartans who had died during the process. The measure was only temporary however, as both Halsey and Neminsky believed he could be saved. Following weeks of analysing his condition, their perseverance was realised on 28th March 2525 when Robert was successfully revived. Subsequent months were spent in rehabilitation, under constant treatment until his health was eventually sustained and the Spartan could be deemed fit for active duty. During this time, he attended the Spartan funeral onboard the , but consequently missed the Spartan engagement of the , neither participating in the extraction of or Byrne. By late October Robert was ready to face present campaigns. On the 2nd November 2525 all surviving Spartans were briefed about the , whilst Chief Petty Officer Mendez and the AI Déjà left to train a new group of supersoldiers. On the following day the SPARTAN-IIs graduated from training, commissioned with the rank of . Battle of Chi Ceti Sent aboard the , Robert and the rest of the Spartans with Dr. Halsey were ferried to the on the planet . Yet before they could reach their destination, the Commonwealth was attacked by the Covenant cruiser, . After a brief engagement causing both ships to retreat for repairs, the Unrelenting returned to face the UNSC again. However between this time, the Spartans were able to land on the planet surface and don the armour system waiting for them at Damascus. Squad Leader Spartan-117 now gave the order to board the Covenant ship, to destroy it from the inside. Each Spartan was given one of their Pelican's and a . Their trajectory had to be pinpoint accurate in order to hit the Unrelenting, exponentially harder than any microgravity exercise Robert could recall, yet it was better than the alternative of letting the Commonwealth be destroyed. To his dismay Gold Team overshot the vessel, as did most of the Spartans. Soon however it became evident that at least one of them had made it inside. The Unrelenting shook and melted within its own shields. All Spartans were evacuated from space in the aftermath, albeit for , who had remained behind to ensure the missiles' detonation. Harvest Campaign In the maiden years of the , Robert-028 was one of several Spartans tasked with the defence of . At this time, in a relentless effort to regain control after 's victory, the Covenant had sent numberous ships to assault the UNSC on both the ground and in space. Although the Spartans dominated warfare in the ruined cities and attained a planetside victory for the UNSC, the space battle was unfortunately far from over. As further Covenant vessels arrived to crush the remains of the UNSC fleet, all ground forces had no choice but to withdraw before the planet was glassed. As a result the Spartans were assigned with another operation. Battle of Arcadia When satellites detected slipspace ruptures in the in February , all nearby ships were hailed to defend humanity's colonies. Along with others called to was the and its SPARTAN-II passengers. The was decimated by MAC fire as it arrived with its shields down, however the ruthlessly avenged it, destroying two out of four UNSC ships, with a further assault on the remaining human vessels. Waves of had been launched at the . In response Robert was deployed with Gold Team to assist in repelling the invasion. After arriving on the Armstong, locating the captain became the squad's first priority, although the neural transponder ID associated with him was reading from outside of the ship. Robert voiced checking the bridge, though James-005 was confident about the reading. Unsure Graham divided Gold Team and left for the bridge with Robert and James to validate the signal. There they found the decapitated captain, among the other crew, dead. As James noticed that the Navigational Data Core had been tampered with, exited and ambushed their sub-team. It was both Gold Team and Robert's first encounter of elites. The Spartans managed to overcome the assault and agreed that the boarders sought the navigational data housed inside the core. Without the captain's lost however, there was no way to erase it. Gold Team resorted to acquire demolitions. They would destroy it. Having already completed their objectives, the other half of the squad returned to their Pelican transport and Maria-062 brought the dropship round to the bow of the Armstrong. With devices armed, James opened the blast shield windows of the bridge and vacated the ship, along with Graham and Robert. Moments later Gold Team were en route back to the Pillar of Autumn as their LFDDs detonated and caused the Armstrong to vent atmosphere over Arcadia. Battle of Miridem (To be continued...) Fall of Nireus II (to be continued...) Ghost Ship (to be continued...) Trivia Robert's service tag 028 is a factor of seven. 28/4=7. Although the number was primarily chosen as a biographical reference to the author. Category:Humans Category:Males